SRMTHFG Monkey Team Force
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Plot: Two Robot monkeys a female and male named Debbie and Phil. They where brother and sisters, but they are only two robot monkeys that have a medium sized robot and the robot looked like the super robot but it was a golden colour with pink eyes.
1. Chapter 1 Monkey Team Force

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Plot: Two Robot monkeys a female and male named Debbie and Phil. They where brother and sisters, but they are only two robot monkeys that have a medium sized robot and the robot looked like the super robot but it was a golden colour with pink eyes. Two robot monkeys heard about the hyperforce and they want to meet them.

They used to have 3 brothers and 1 sister, but they died long time ago, when they was first born/created because they didn't survived. Now there are only 2 of them that would help the hyperforce from Madarin and from Skeleton King.

Chapter 1 – Monkey Team Force

Two Robot monkeys were in space on their robot called 'Robot Force' Debbie was playing video games by herself and she was the leader of the Monkey Team Force but she is like Nova, Antauri and Otto, She have Pink fur with golden eyes. Phil is the 2nd command but he's just like Gibson, Antauri and Sprx, his fur is Dark purple and have orange eyes.

"Brother Phil" Debbie spoke while playing on her game. "I'm going to contact the hyperforce and we can meet them!" Phil shook his head, he already told Debbie that should wait so Skeleton King and Madarin would not know about them.

"Debbie…" Phil said. "We will not going to do that, as you're the leader…you know we must be on low profile so Skeleton King and Madarin wouldn't find out about us."

Debbie nodded slowly and sighed. "I know I know" she said. "But I really want to meet the hyperforce."

Debbie finished playing her game and went to her colour room door which leads to her room and gets her little pet named Chester, Chester is bluey purple monkey. Debbie went out with her pet Chester on her head. "I'm going to bring Chester with us when we will meet the hyperforce" Debbie spoke as Chester chuckles and jumps over to Phil.

**Meanwhile….**

Chiro and Otto were playing video games as always, Gibson are in his lab, Sprx is watching the game as Nova are in training room and Antauri is mediating. They were having good time as Chiro is winning the game. They were just heading back to Shuggazoom City.

"You're going down Otto!" Chiro shouted. Otto was giggling like a girl and just over took Chiro on the Racing game. "Oh yeah, Chiro!" Otto shouted. "Looks like I'm winning!"

Sprx were laughing at Chiro. "Looks like your are going to loose, Kid." Sprx said grinning. Chiro sighed and smiled then looked at Otto. "You were great Otto" he said smiling.

**Meanwhile….**

Debbie was looking at the screen and she was changing the Robot Force around to go to meet the hyperforce, she was grinning as Phil came up. Phil wasn't really pleased because of his sister who decided to meet the hyperforce when he said she can't meet the hyperforce just yet.

"Debbie I told you we can't meet hyperforce yet!" Phil shouted. "Skeleton King and Madarin will know about us and we had to keep low profile!" Debbie looked at her brother. "But I wanted to meet them!" She shouted. "I couldn't wait."

Phil sighed because it's too late to turn around. "Alright then." He spoke. "We are meeting the hyperforce."

Two Robot monkeys got ready as they both really wanted to meet the other team. They would like to be friends with the hyperforce and maybe Debbie wanted to be with Antauri, Otto, Chiro and Nova as Phil wanted to be with Gibson, Sprx and Antauri.

Me: yay my 2nd story of SRMTHFG!

Chiro: Nice story!

Antauri: R&R….


	2. Chapter 2 Metting the HyperForce

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 2 – Meeting Hyperforce!

When Debbie and Phil got bit near to Super Robot, then Debbie contacted the super robot. And a voice spoke.

"Hello?" a voice asked. Debbie spoke. "Hello, we are Monkey team Force" Debbie said with calm voice. Debbie and Phil can hear they mutter the word of 'Monkey Team', and then there is other voice. "How you know our frequency?" other voice asked.

Phil spoke. "Put on the video we can see you and you can see us." He said. Then there is a huge TV screen appeared as there were 5 monkeys and a boy. They only saw 2 monkeys.

"Are you sure you are not connected with Skeleton king or Madarin?" the blue monkey known as Gibson said. I sighed. "Well we are not connected to that ugly monkey and that bone bag" Debbie said. "Scan our robot."

The hyperforce scanned two new monkey's robot and saw there was nothing that connected to Skeleton king and Madarin. Their super robot got hold of our robot and let us to board on their super robot.

Debbie and Phil got out of their Robot Force to meet with the hyperforce. Once they are together they started to introduce to themselves.

"I'm Debbie, the leader of Monkey Team Force as well as good fighter" Debbie said smiling. "This is my brother Phil; he's second command and a scientist."

Phil smiled and shook everyone's hand. Chester the little blue monkey appeared and sits on Debbie's head.

Nova was smiling as Chester came to her and snuggled her head against Nova. Nova spoke. "Awww cute!" she said stroking Chester. "Anyway my name is-" Debbie cutted Nova. "You are Nova" She said. "And you all are Gibson, Otto, Antauri, Sprx and Chiro."

Everyone as stunned, Antauri first spoke after silence. "How did you know our names?" He asked. Phil walked forward and answered. "We know you; you are Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go." He said. "We have found files about you." Debbie took step forward too. "We are willing to help you to defeat Madarin and Skeleton King." Debbie said. "That is what Monkey Team Force is all about."

The Hyperforce looked at each other then nodded, Chiro spoke. "Well to the team Monkey Team Force." He said.

Me: That 2nd chapter done! Chapter 3 will be soon lol

Sprx: Wow that was so great…when are you going to tell the readers/reviewers about your past?

Me: Soon!

Nova: It would be great to tell how you was created

Me: Hehe I know that everyone want to know

Antauri: Well leave Debbie be because she have done two chapter and she looks like she is really tired…

Gibson: Antauri is right….R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets and Attacks

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 3 – Secrets and Attacks

Debbie was with Antauri meditating as Phil is playing racing game with Sprx, Chiro and Otto. Nova made dinner for everyone and she was good at cooking, better then boys!

When it was dinner, everyone sat down. Debbie felt something wired starts to growl a little which made everyone staring at her. She got up activating her weapon.

"Debbie what are you doing?" Gibson asked. She looked at Gibson. "There is an attack in the city" She said. "I can feel it" the Hyperforce looked at each other and then the alarm went off as there is an attack in the city.

Everyone got ready as the hyperforce went to their tubes to use The Super Robot, Debbie and Phil went out to destroy the formless.

"Monkey Mind Destructor!" Debbie shouted as she destroyed 5 formless. Phil got his purple Saw out and shouted. "Saw force energy!" And Phil destroyed more formless as the hyperforce using The Super Robot to destroy the other formless.

Later on, after the battle. Debbie was still outside looking or feeling if there is any more attacks, but there was none and she walked back to The Super Robot. She felt dizzy and started to fall, before she became uncurious, she heard someone call her name.

**Antauri's POV**

When we won the battle against Skeleton king's formless mions, I went outside to see if Debbie and Phil are coming back…Then I heared someone fell so I looked, and I saw Debbie.

"Debbie!" I shouted. She may hit her head pretty hard and I'm worried about her. I ran to her as I shouted to Gibson. "Gibson helps me to take Debbie to sick bay!" I shouted and Gibson nodded.

**Normal Pov**

After Antauri and Gibson took Debbie to sick bay, Antauri was waiting for Gibson to give news about Debbie. After 15 minutes, Gibson came out while left Debbie on the sick bay bed.

"Debbie is feeling alright" Gibson said as Antauri sigh in relief. "But she might be feeling sore, stiff or might have dizziness."

Antauri was still worried about Debbie; she was meditating with him all the time. But mostly he really loves Debbie and would do anything to make Debbie better.

Antauri was in the sick bay watching over Debbie, everyone was doing their own stuff leaving Antauri and Debbie be.

Soon later Antauri heard a soft moan; Debbie has woken and has a huge sore head. Debbie looked around and tried to sit up but felt someone holding her down.

"My head…" She moaned. "It hurts…"

Antauri was by her side and spoke calmly. "Debbie you are going to be fine." He said. "Gibson said you will feel sore, stiffness and dizziness." Debbie nodded and gave a small smile.

"Antauri" Debbie started to say. "I…I…love you" she closed her eyes and reopen them. "In my team there is only me and my brother Phil…because others died" Antauri gave Debbie a warm hug. "Don't worry, you will be safe" Antauri said. "Want Gibson to test your DNA? Because we all have been tested."

With Debbie's nod, Antauri walked out as Nova walked in to check up on Debbie. Nova was watching over Debbie. Nova seems to make Debbie laugh as Nova is talking about Sprx and his stupidity. "I can't believe he would do that!" Debbie laughed. "But I know he seems to really like you, Nova. And I know you like him too" Nova blushed. "Yeah but he can be a really jerk" Nova said sighing.

"Well…I like Antauri" Debbie said smiling. "And he likes me because we are similar together as I can sense things as Antauri can…you know..."

Nova laughed and then Debbie tries to sit up to get out of bed. That's when she started to feel dizzy and everything is blurry, then Debbie closed her eyes as she activated her power called aura and started to see things while she have eyes closed.

Nova looked worried because she doesn't know what is going on with Debbie or what is happening to her, so she called Gibson and Antauri.

"Gibson! Antauri!" Nova shouted with worried tone. Antauri and Gibson came.

"Nova what's wrong?" Antauri asked. Nova point at Debbie. "I don't know what's wrong with Debbie" she said looking at Debbie who is sitting up with eyes closed.

Debbie started to speak. "I'm fine" She said. "I just felt dizzy and closed my eyes allowing my power to activate so I can see everything with eyes closed." Debbie jumped down from the sick bay bed and started to walk still with her eyes closed.

Sprx saw Debbie and walked up to her but she saw Debbie's eyes are closed. She he thinks that Debbie is sleep walking (XD lol)

"Uhhh…guys" Sprx said. "Debbie is sleep walking…" That made Debbie smiles and leg sweeps Sprx's leg and that made him fall.

"Sprx…you can't be sure if I was sleep walking…" Debbie said giggling. "Even if I was I can still see what you are doing." Nova was laughing at Sprx and Sprx was going red of embarrassment. Few minutes later Debbie felt she's going to collapse and she did, she fell backwards but Antauri caught her before he hit the floor.

Otto, Chiro, Phil and Sprx saw Debbie being collapsed and ran over. Antauri laid Debbie on the floor. Phil. "Gibson gets some cloth and water" Antauri said as he felt Debbie's forehead. "Debbie has a high fever."

Me: R&R!!!! I will upload more!!


	4. Chapter 4 FEAR and weaknesses

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 4 – F.E.A.R and weaknesses

Debbie was in sick bay again with a towel which is wet with cold water on her head. She woke again with blurry vision and she wouldn't see properly, Antauri let Gibson to check Debbie and to see what happened. The hyperforce and Phil were waiting outside as Gibson is doing all he can to see what is wrong with Debbie, when Gibson came out to tell the news which isn't pretty.

"I believe that the bad news is that Debbie is blind." Gibson told them the bad news. "But good news is she will able to see when she uses her power."

Antauri walked into the sick bay and looked at unconscious and sick Debbie and sighed. He didn't like Debbie to be this weak and in pain.

About 8pm in Shuggazoom City. Debbie woke up but she found out her eyes are bandaged around it, her fever broke down and she is feeling bit fine. Using her power of aura she saw Antauri sitting next to her. "Antauri?" She half moaned. Antauri looked up and smiled. "You're okay" he said. "You're in sick bay, but the bad news is you're blind." He stood up. "I will go and tell everyone you're awake." Debbie nodded and sat up then walked behind Antauri to the teammates.

Otto, Sprx and Chiro are playing video games while Gibson are in his lab that is opposite the sick bay, Phil is watching the games waiting to get his turn and Nova is in training room practicing her fighting skills.

Antauri walked out of sick bay with Debbie walking slowly behind him, Antauri coughed to get Otto, Sprx, Phil and Chiro get his attention. Chiro looked at Antauri and saw Debbie behind him. "Hey guys Debbie are awake" Chiro shouted as everyone stopped what they are doing and came to Antauri and Debbie.

**Debbie's POV**

I was walking behind Antauri; I saw the team doing their own stuff until Chiro saw me and Antauri and called the team over. I don't know why I'm scared but I'm with Antauri so I shouldn't be scared. I'm still using my powers to see even though I'm blind.

When everyone came over they started to ask questions saying if I'm oaky but I'm little bit too scared to answer.

Antauri noticed I was scared and started to talk.

"Everyone I believe you all should stop asking questions." Antauri said. "She seems to be scared and in shock."

**Normal POV**

Everyone seems to be shocked that Debbie was little bit scared. Anturi took Debbie to his room as Phil looked sad.

"I don't believe my sister became blind…" Phil said. "And really scared…" Nova put hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine…" She said. "Debbie will be able to see soon, I promise."

Then they went back to what they were doing as Phil prayed that his sister will able to see again.

**Phil's POV**

When I first found out my sister is blind, I was really worried. Because she will be using her powers and later on she will be really weak, but now I found out that my sister is really scared I got more worried. Nova told me everything will be fine…and Debbie will able to see again, I know I could trust Nova because she's been kind to me and my sister when we first visited at their Super Robot.

I was with Nova and I couldn't stop thinking about my sister…what if she gone so weak and die? She's the leader of her team called Monkey Team Force. I wanted to cry and hug Nova but I just couldn't do it so I sighed with tears slowly falling down my face.

**Normal POV**

Antauri and Debbie were in a room, they doing lesson to face their fears. Debbie finding it bit hard because since she's blind from seeing normally…she is also going weak because of using too much of her powers to see.

Antauri sense that Debbie is going weak because of using her powers all the time. So he decided to tell. "Debbie, you should stop using your powers" He said. "You will weaken your self and would not able to heal."

Debbie looked at Antauri and nodded then she stopped and she only can see is darkness/blackness.

After a while Antauri and Debbie walked out, Antauri was holding Debbie's hands and guarding her around. Otto walked up to Debbie as she only hears him but couldn't see him because her aura power is really weak now.

"Hey Debbie, how you feeling?" Otto asked Debbie. Debbie spoke. "Huh?" she said. "What is going on? Antauri?" Antauri squeezed Debbie's hand. "I'm here" he said. Otto looked at Antauri with question look. Antauri answered. "Debbie's power gone really weak and cannot use her power to see."

Otto looked really shock of Antauri's news and ran off to the team. Later on everyone ran up to Antauri and Debbie with shock on their faces, Nova walked to Debbie.

"Debbie, you poor little one." She said as Chiro put hand on Debbie's shoulder.

Debbie bit flinched and said. "Huh? Who are you? Where are you?" She said.

Gibson took Debbie's hand. "Antauri I will check Debbie" he said. Antauri nodded and looked at Debbie. "Debbie Gibson will check you up to see if there is anything more wrong with you." Antauri said.

Debbie nodded slowly as Antauri let go of Debbie's hand, but she grabbed into Antauri's hand. "I don't want you to leave Antauri" Debbie said. "Gibson can Antauri stay with me while you check up on me?"

Gibson nodded. "Very well" he spoke.

4 minutes later, Debbie is lying on the sick bay as Gibson unbandaged her head that covers her eyes. The Gibson started to check stuff. Antauri was with Debbie holding her hand.

Antauri: That is so sad…Debbie being blind…what is going to happen?

Gibson: We have to find out….*sniffs* Poor Phil…Poor Debbie

Me: I know….please R&R


	5. Chapter 5 Family of the hyperforce

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 5 – family of the hyperforce

Gibson was testing her as well as checking her up. Now he found out about Debbie's DNA and gasped. "That's Impossible!" Gibson shouted looking at the screens. Antauri looked at Gibson. "What's wrong Gibson?" Antauri asked. Gibson looked at Antauri. "When I tested Debbie's DNA" He said. "I found out that he have some of your DNA and other female monkey's DNA who I think it's Debbie's mother."

Antauri looked at Gibson with blanked face. "I do not know about this female monkey so I did not do…you know with her." He said. Gibson looked at Debbie. "Maybe skeleton king when he was human did a new project…" Gibson whispered. "And he probably he created another female to do this"

**Meanwhile…**

Otto was fixing something until he found a tape and ran to his teammates. "I found a tape!" He shouted. "Maybe it's a movie!" Everyone looked at the tape that Otto is holding, Gibson and Antauri went out leaving Debbie in the sick bay/med bay. Otto put the tape in and there was a similar face on the screen, the Alchemist (I don't know if that's how you spell it) talking about his journal.

"This is my last journal and my last project I'm doing" He said. "My new project is that I took Antauri and the female monkey I secret made after I created Super Robot Monkey Team." The hyperforce was stunned and so was Antauri as looking at Alchemist. "The female Monkey I created I call her Rose" the Alchemist spoke again. "She will be good for the 'off spring' to a young female I will call Debbie, but it turned out that she had two young monkeys….one is female called Debbie and male I will call Phil."

The Hyperforce was stunned and they looked at Phil who he…well fainted…Antauri was in shock that he had two children and he's the father. "I can't believe this…" Antauri said. "I have two children and I'm the father…" the other hyperforce will be Aunty and Uncles to two young who is the leader of Monkey Team Force and 2nd in command in that Team.

With Evil Madarin, real Madarin and Skeleton King:

Real Madarin was in some kind of prison and tried to get out as Evil Madarin and Skeleton King was trying to plot a plan to defeat Hyperforce. Skeleton King as fed up of the hyperforce and the boy named Chiro, he really wanted to kill them all and rule over Shuggazoom City.

Real Madarin was really trying hard to get free and escape."I have to get out of here…" Real Madarin spoke to himself. "I really got to tell my brothers and sister that stupid clone of Skeleton king's did all those things, not me..."

In Super Robot:

Debbie was taken out of sick bay/med bay by Nova. She doesn't know what is going on and what is happening.

**Debbie's POV**

I was walking with Nova since I can hear her girly voice. I don't know where we are going or what is going on, she said I'm going to meet my father but I don't even know about my father since my mother taken me to Earth. But I got the feeling that my father is one of the hyperforce members and I really want to be with my father.

"Debbie we are here" I heard Nova say. "But you will be shocked to know who your father Debbie is." I didn't care I just want to cry and hug my father. "I don't care who my father is I just want to be with him…" I said. "I just never know about my father for years and I always thinking that he died when I and my brother Phil was born…" That did made hyperforce shocked since I heard them gasp.

**Normal POV**

Antauri got Debbie's hand and she felt his hand. "Debbie" he said. "I'm your father, since Gibson tested your DNA" Debbie gasped and went for a big hug almost sobbing. Phil was hugging Antauri as well. Nova smiled and so did everyone else, Antauri and two children of his were really happy to find out about this.

**2 weeks later…**

Debbie was getting proved even she was still blind and she got used around her with help of her father Antauri and her Uncle Sprx. She can walk around in the Super Robot as Chiro helped her as well; she sat in Antauri's pod chair falling asleep on that chair. Her powers are getting stronger and stronger so she might able to heal again and help with the team. Uncle Otto was smiling when he saw his niece asleep in Antauri's pod Chair. "Guys look" he whispered. "Niece Debbie is asleep" Chiro picked Debbie up and put her in the guest room. "Night Niece Debbie" Chiro said as he closed the door.

Me: Awww ain't that cute?

Antauri: O.O So you're my daughter?

Me: YEP!!

Sprx: Wow!

Nova: Shut up Sparky….R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6 Monkey napped

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 6 – Monkey Napped

Debbie and Phil with hyperforce team, they were walking in the Shuggazoom City. Debbie is being helped by her father and one of her Uncle known as Gibson, but she call Gibson - Gibby, Sprx – Sparky, Nova – Nov, Otto – Otto, Chiro – Chiro. The Hyperforce team was showing Debbie and Phil around the city.

While they were walking a shadow appeared and Debbie was still blind, but she can tell if something is wrong. Debbie noticed that something is following them she stopped and let out a low growl, the hyperforce looked at Debbie with confused look and then a shadow grabbed Debbie that reviled, it was Evil Madarin. Evil Madarin was holding Debbie as he has a weapon, sword around Debbie's neck.

"Surrender Hyperforce" Evil Madarin said as laughing evilly. "Or your friend will suffer and die!" Debbie growled even though she is blind, she bit evil Madarin's arm and wacked him in the head with her tail causing evil Madarin to drop her. "You can't monkey nap me" Debbie shouted. "I'm the leader of my team called Monkey Team Force!" Evil Madarin laughed and zapped something that caused Debbie to scream, and collapsed. Evil Madarin picked her up and sent formless to attack the hyperforce while he will take Debbie to Skeleton King.

"Debbie!!" Antauri shouted. "Damn you Madarin!" He and his team as well as his son Phil were fighting the formless mions. Madarin vanished along with Debbie in his arms while Antauri got really angry that Evil Madarin monkey napped his daughter.

**With Skeleton king, Debbie and Evil Madarin**

Debbie was thrown into the prison cell as she got hit in the head against the hard ground. Debbie woke up with sore head and growls a little that she known that she has been monkey napped. Evil Madarin walked out of the door and went to talk to his 'master' Skeleton King, Debbie know that that wasn't the real Madarin. Debbie heard a voice from opposite and it was a similar voice, it was Real Madarin's voice.

"Hey you" Real Madarin said. "What brings you here?" Debbie looked down. "I've been Monkey Napped" Debbie said almost sobbing. "And I have finally found out who is my father and I have uncles and aunty." Real Madarin thought about it as he know the 'new project' that The Alchemist did with a female light rose color fur and a black fur monkey named Antauri. "Ahh." Real Madarin said. "Your Antauri's daughter, my niece." Debbie nodded and looked down with tears in her eyes.

Real Madarin know that she is scared. But he doesn't know that Debbie is the leader of her team called Monkey Team Force. "Uncle real Madarin…" Debbie said. "If you don't know this but I'm the leader of my team called Monkey Team Force." Real Madarin was surprised and happy about that. "Wow." Real Madarin said. "I'm sure you are a great leader."

**With the Hyperforce**

The hyperforce was still fighting and Antauri was really angry. His team never saw him that angry; it worries them as they all are worried about Debbie. After they destroyed all the formless, Antauri was still angry and he really wanted to kill Madarin for monkey napping his daughter.

"Antauri" Chiro said. "Calm down, we'll get Debbie back" That did Antauri calm down a little but he is still very angry from inside as well as hurt and sad. They went back to the Super Robot to make a plan of how to get Debbie back. Antauri is really worried about Debbie because she's still blind and could get hurt.

**Meanwhile…**

Real Madarin and Debbie were talking, making an escape plan. Debbie was thinking and then smiled as her hand turned into a weapon then she used her raygun like weapon then she shoot a laser to cut Madarin's cell, Madarin pushed his cell and got out as he cut Debbie's cell and they both went out to escape. Debbie smiled at her real Uncle Madarin and then she took a translator thing out and plugged into her right ear and switched it on. "Hello?" she said.

Then the voice spoke with shock. "Debbie?" the voice sounds like Nova. "Where are you?" Debbie sighed and started to talk. "I'm fine" She said. "But I found real Madarin! And he's not evil…his clone that skeleton king have did all the evil stuff." Then Madarin started to talk. "That is true." He said. "Skeleton king monkey napped me and the clone of me was with you for whole time plus Debbie and myself are going to escape from this place."

**Meanwhile…**

Nova was still talking to both Madarin and Debbie who said they are going to escape together. Nova know that everyone is listening, few of the team say that it's a trick but Antauri know now that real Madarin is good and wouldn't do evil stuff. They went to the Citadel of Bone, where Debbie and Madarin are at.


	7. Chapter 7 Recued & Taken back home part1

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 7 – Recued / Taken back home (part 1)

Real Madarin and Debbie ran and found an escape pad, real Madarin was sitting in the driving seat and pressed few buttons and then went out of Citadel of Bone. Debbie was sitting next to me as we got away, Debbie tried to locate to Super Robot but then the lasers came shooting at Debbie and real Madarin as they went and crashed into the jungle of savage lands. Debbie got seriously hurt and there is some blood dripping from her shoulder, side of her head which is bandaged over her eyes and blood is visible against the bandage because it's seriously injury.

"Debbie are you okay?" Real Madarin asked. "Those injuries are very serious." Debbie nodded and went out of the escape pod, real Madarin did the same and Debbie winced in pain and she sat down. She is kind of bleeding a lot; real Madarin picked Debbie us and carried her to the unbanned lab that Chiro builed new Antauri. Real Madarin put Debbie on the table and cleaned the blood off and bandaged everything that is injured.

"You'll be fine, niece" Real Madarin said. "My brothers and my sister will come and help you out"

**Meanwhile…**

Skeleton king and evil Madarin is angry that Real Madarin and the prisoner have escaped. "Madarin you idiot!" Skeleton king shouted. "Why you let two prisoner escape?!" Evil Madarin just smiled and spoke. "My lord" he said. "We got them down and they are dead" Skeleton king laughed evilly. "Good."

**Meanwhile…**

The hyperforce are trying to get Debbie out as their screen showed that something or someone crashed into savage lands, the jungle. Sprx and Gibson went out to investigate what is there and what happened, they arrived seeing the space craft being crashed and all broken. "Ouch…that would hurt if that happened to us…" Sprx said. "No one would have survived that." Gibson looked at his commentator and it read as there is two life forms, it's orange and pink. "Hey Sprx I think I found Debbie" Gibson said. "Madarin have her"

Sprx and Gibson ran to the abannded lab and saw Madarin and Debbie. They want to attack Madarin because of monkey napped Debbie and doing something evil to her. "Madarin!" Sprx shouted. "What are you doing to Debbie?!" Madarin looked at his brothers as finished wrapping last bandage around Debbie where her worst injury is. "Brothers…" Real Madarin said. "I didn't monkey napped your niece, neither I'm doing anything evil to her." Sprx growled and attacked real Madarin.

Debbie sat up and shouted. "Stop don't hurt Uncle Madarin!" she said. "That is real Madarin and not the evil one!" Gibson looked at real madarin's eyes and knew that his eyes are not red with evil, it has chocolate brown eyes.

"Sprx stop Debbie is telling the truth and this is the good Madarin" Gibson shouted to Sprx. Sprx noticed Madarin's eyes are not red but brown and stopped attacking. "Sorry Madarin…" Sprx said.


	8. Chapter 8 Recued & Taken back home part2

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 8 – Chapter 8 – Recued / Taken back home (part 2)

Debbie sat up on the table but her wounds are really hurting her as hell. Gibson ran up to Debbie and checked her wounds then laid Debbie back down. "Debbie your wounds are really worse" Gibson said. "Sprx and Madarin we must take Debbie to Super Robot right now! She might have been lost a lot of blood and she has very serious injuries" Two of monkeys nodded as Gibson picked up his niece Debbie to take her to his pilot ship as real Madarin and Sprx went to Sprx's pilot ship, they both went back to the Super Robot.

When they went back, Gibson was holding Debbie as been bandaged and it needed to be stitched. Sprx and real Madarin went down from Sprx's tube, Chiro and others looked and saw Madarin who started to get in fighting state. Gibson spoke and went from his tube holding Debbie. "Guys" Gibson said. "This is real Madarin and he is a good guy…Debbie told Sprx and I about what happened when they both been imprisoned and right now Debbie need to be in med bay."

Real Madarin walked with Gibson to the med bay as Gibson placed Debbie on the bed, real Madarin walked to Debbie's side. He was holding Debbie's hand whispering saying that she will be alright and he will be here with her.

Gibson stitched Debbie's wounds and re-wrapped new bandages around Debbie.

"Now we should leave Debbie to rest" Gibson said. "She would need to heal and sleep"

Real Madarin shook his head. "I don't want to leave Debbie's side" Gibson nodded and spoke. "Just keep an eye on her." Real Madarin nodded as Gibson walked off and left the room, Madarin stroked Debbie's face calmly.

**In main room**

Gibson walked out of the med, Sprx and Otto walked over to Gibson. "Is Debbie alright?" Otto asked. Gibson nodded. "She will be alright just few stitches and wounded body." Gibson said. "She'll live."

Sprx nodded. "Thanks goodness" Sprx said. "I thought she wouldn't make it since all those wounds."

**In med bay**

Madarin was still watching over her but something amazing happened to Debbie, Debbie started to glow whitish blue and the wounds are being healed straight away. Madarin panicked and called Gibson. "Gibson come over here!" Madarin called as Gibson and Gibson saw Debbie was glowing and ran over to Debbie. "What happened?" Gibson asked Madarin. Madarin told what happened and Gibson started to think a bit.

Few Minutes later Debbie had her eyes closed and using her aura powers as she looked at Gibson and Madarin and she tried to sit up but Madarin spotted Debbie and helped her to sit up. "Thanks Madarin" Debbie said as she noticed her body is bandaged up. Gibson saw Debbie and walked to her. "How are you Debbie?" Gibson asked.

"Great" Debbie said. "Just little stiff…" Gibson nodded and turned to leave but stopped by the door. "Want me to alert the others that you're awake?" he asked Debbie. Debbie nodded. "But I just don't want them hugging me because some places still hurts…"

Later on everyone came into the med room seeing Debbie sitting up, Otto came up first trying to jump to hug Debbie but Madarin stopped him. "Debbie said she doesn't want people hug her" he explained. "She's little stiff and some places hurts if you will hug her." Everyone nodded.

Debbie got a lot of help by her uncle Otto and her aunty Nova but most of the time he have crutches to walk around with. She wouldn't able to fight for a while but she is hiding some of her secret powers from the hyperforce but her team Phil knows about it, her father Antauri doesn't know about it since she gained that power by her self.

_Me: Awwww I guess they have to find out about my secret powers…_

_Sprx: Tell us!!_

_Me: No…You have to find out next chapter_

_Antauri: you're my daughter and you could tell me…the team have no secrets to hid from each other…_

_Me: but…you'll find out next chapter!!!!!! You're mean Antauri!!_

_Otto: R&R!!!!!!! *giggles like a girl*_


	9. Chapter 9 Secret powers that is hidden

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 9 – Secret powers that is hidden inside

2 months later….

Debbie was fully healed; she was with her uncle Otto and uncle Madarin in the park playing around. They were playing tag as Otto is the tagger and Madarin and Debbie was running around, Debbie was hiding behind the tree and she were in human form of a 14 years old girl with pink hair, golden eyes with pink shirt, pink and white hoodies that says 'Monkeys rules and you lose', Orange-ish pink sexy looking skirt with almost invisible tides (sorry if it's bad spelling) and black high heels. That is one of her secret powers.

Otto and Madarin were running until they both saw Debbie, they both didn't know it was Debbie and went towards Debbie. "Hello!" Otto said as Debbie giggled. Madarin looked at Debbie with a strange look he could sense power primate inside of this girl.

Debbie just laughed and spoke.

"Awww you two are so funny when you go over to random girls." Debbie said. "It's me Debbie, Otto and Madarin." Both monkeys have their mouths open and gasped because of what Debbie looked as a human girl! Otto smiled and so did Debbie, they both grinned as Madarin joined in.

**In Super Robot**

Sprx, Antauri, Chiro, Phil and Gibson were doing their usual things. Antauri was little bit worried about Debbie as well as Otto and good Madarin, they all three been gone for few hours.

Sprx was bored and been wondering where Debbie, Otto and Madarin gone off to. "Where did those three been off to?" Sprx asked his team mates and his niece Phil. Gibson answered Sprx's question. "They went out to the park, having some fun for once." Gibson said. "They'll be back soon."

Sprx sighed and went back playing on his video game against Chiro. Chiro looked at Sprx. "What's up Sprx?" He asked. "Worried about Debbie, Otto and good Madarin?"

Sprx nodded. "Yeah," Sprx said. "They have been gone for few hours now."

**In the Park**

Debbie smiled as talking a little prank for the hyperforce and Phil. "I know" Debbie said. "You two could go to the Super Robot and then when I come in with you I would pretend that I was just a normal human girl who accidently followed you and you two didn't realise it." Otto grinned more and jumped up and down. "Yeah let's do it!" Otto shouted. "It will be a good laugh!" Madarin nodded. "Lets, do it." He said.

Otto and Madarin started to walk back but Debbie stopped a little bit. "Wait, But the team expect me to be coming with you" Debbie said. "But I will use my secret powers to make my clone." Then Debbie closed her eyes and a clone appeared of a pink robot monkey. Otto gasped seeing pink robot monkey standing beside Debbie, pink robot monkey have a faint power primate which is fading.

"That is so cool" Otto said. "You can even make clones! And become human!" Debbie smiled and then they started to walk back to the super robot. Pink robot monkey is walking next to Otto and Madarin while Debbie is following them as what they planned to prank the team.

They arrived to the super robot, they walked in pretending that didn't notice human Debbie and went inside. Otto shouted. "Hey everyone!" Otto said. The whole monkey team went to Madarin, clone Debbie and Otto but then they noticed a human girl followed them and hiding behind something. "Hey who is that girl?" Sprx asked. Otto turned around and noticed the girl (real Debbie). "Hey that girl was following us!" he said and walked over to the girl with Madarin and clone Debbie. Sprx, Chiro and others followed.

"Who are you?" Gibson asked. "Why did you follow those three?" real Debbie spoke thinking the quick false name to prank them as what Madarin and Otto where planed. "My name is…Mizzy" real Debbie lied. "Mizzy Cullen" Chiro walked towards 'Mizzy Cullen' and start to speak. "Hello Mizzy" He said. "But how did you understand them?"

Real Debbie smiled a little, and then spoke. "Can understand everyone even animals and stuff." Everyone except Otto, Madarin and Clone Debbie who started to laugh.

Antauri looked at his 'niece' the clone Debbie seeing her power primate are fading and looked at 'Mizzy Cullen' as seeing her power primate are strong. "Hmm, Mizzy" Antauri said. "You have a power primate and it is strong." Real Debbie laughed and spoke giggly.

Oh man…you all should of look of your face!" Debbie said as there's a light and real Debbie went into her real form of pink robot monkey and the light faded as the clone that was beside Sprx faded/vanished. "It was me all along!"

Chiro was about to faint but he didn't as Sprx, Gibson and nova was speechless. Otto laughed as well as Madarin. "Hahahahahaha!" Otto and Madarin laughed. "Debbie and we planned that prank for you to be embarrassed!"

Gibson, Sprx and Nova chased after Madarin, Debbie and Otto as they ran off. Debbie, Otto and Madarin went into the bathroom and locked the door. "Phew…" Debbie said. "I never knew they will be this mad after our prank…"

Madarin and Otto sighed, and then Debbie was glowing and turned into floating pink cat creature. She was floating and giggling, then spoke.

"I can transform into anything…well kind of..." Debbie said. "I can teleport too when I'm in this form" then they all three heared that the door is unlocking because gibbon is pick locking the door, Debbie teleported Otto, Madarin and herself into the main room and Debbie is still in the pink cat creature form as Chiro looked at them weirdly then asked a question. "How did you just appear here when you were in the bathroom?" he asked. "And is that Debbie?"

Debbie nodded and spoke. "Yep and I teleported here to get away from angry uncles and angry aunty." She said. "I have gained powers from my self and it's really cool as well as useful if we in trouble"

"What can you transform into as well?" Chiro and Otto asked the same time. Debbie grinned and transformed into Chiro in hyper form as Otto and Chiro gasped then laughed. Everyone walked in to see what all that laugh about and saw two Chrios was standing there as well as Madarin and Otto laughing.

Me: Omg! Now everyone knows about my secret powers!

Antauri: Debbie…I don't like in that story you made that prank…I'm very disappointed of you

Me: but Anturi…I WAS BORED! Anyway after this story I will do my other story of SRMTHFG and the squeal to this story :D Hehe

Otto: hehehe that is funny!

Sprx, Gibson and Nova: NIECE DEBBIE!

Me: OH MONKEY DOODLE!! I GOTA RUN! *runs off* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sprx, Gibson and Nova: *chases Debbie around*

Antauri: R&R…


	10. Chapter 10 New allies & secret monkeys

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person with powers lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

And NightFairy and a friend of mine wanted to be in story so here is the chapter XD

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 10 – New allies & secret monkeys of Monkey Team Force

Debbie and the whole team were in Super Robot doing their own things. Debbie and Antauri are meditating, Sprx and Chiro are playing video games, Otto is working on his little invention and as Madarin and Nova are in training room.

Chiro is winning the racing game. "Ha-ha Sprx" Chiro said. "I'm winning!" Sprx growled. "You'll see!!" he shouted. "I will beat you!"

In Antauri's room, Debbie and Antauri are meditating. Debbie felt something similar and gasped. "They are alive…?" Debbie muttered. "They actually survived…?" Debbie opened her eyes seeing Antauri looking at her.

"What do you mean 'they are alive' and 'they survived'? Antauri asked. Debbie looked down. "Well there were more of us in my team" she explained. "Well I thought that I and my brother Phil survived but there were other team members 4 of them…and now I can feel two of my team are coming."

Antauri nodded and walked to the main control room, Debbie followed and was lost in thoughts. '_How did they survived? Are they under Skeleton King's power?_' After a moment Sprx walked up to Debbie and called to her. "Debbie?" he asked. "Hello Shuggazoom to Debbie!" Debbie looked at Sprx and gave him a 'what?' look, and then the alarm went off. The team went off to fight the formless.

**With two Monkeys (before the attack of formless)**

Two little robotic monkeys were walking around trying to find their leader and their second in command. First monkey have light blue fur with green-ish blue eyes, second monkey have white fur with yellow in some bits and some orange too.

"Crystal" said the second monkey. "Do you think Phil and Debbie are around here?" the light blue monkey known as Crystal nodded. "Yeah because it says so in this communicator" she said gently tapping on the communicator that she is holding. "Anyway, NightFairy you follow me okay?"

Both lone monkeys starting to walk until all formless appeared and starting to attack the city, both monkeys looked around and started to attack the formless with their powers and weapons.

**With The Hyperforce with Madarin, Debbie and Phil**

They went off to fight the formless and Gibson was shocked seeing two female robotic monkeys that are fighting off the formless. "Let's help those two with the fighting." Gibson spoke. Everyone went down and started to fight as well, when the battle is over.

Debbie walked towards two robotic monkeys; the two monkeys ran to Debbie and jumped on her.

"Finally we found you!" the white with yellow and brown monkey shouted happily. "And I never thought Crystal was right about you being here!" the hyperforce team was confused and Chiro came up to two new robot monkeys.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And how do you know about Debbie?" Two robot monkeys looked at Chiro and light blue spoke. "I'm Crystal and this is NightFairy"

NightFairy smiled. "We are Debbie's missing team members!" She shouted almost giggled. Debbie smiled and hugged Crystal and NightFairy. "Man I can't believe you're alive!" She shouted. "Phil and I thought you both died along other two."

Crystal looked down. "Other two, I don't know because we haven't seen them when we arrived here to look for you." NightFairy said as Crystal nodded. "So we both think that they didn't survived or haven't woken up yet"

Gibson looked at Crystal and he started to introduce himself to two new monkeys. "I'm Mr Hal Gibson but please call me Gibson"

"I'm Otto!"

"Names Sprx-77 but call me Sprx"

"Chiro, the leader of Super Robot monkey team hyper force"

"Go!" Otto shouted randomly.

"I'm Nova and nice to meet you"

"I'm known as Antauri"

Crystal blushed when she heard Antauri talked as NightFairy laughed. "OoOoOo" NightFairy said. "Some one likes the wise Antauri!" Debbie giggled and got up from the floor. "Hey Crystal and NightFairy" Debbie spoke. "Antauri is my father and his team mates are my Uncles and Nova is my aunty"

Crystal gasped of the shock. "No way!" She said almost shouted. "That would be impossible!" NightFairy laughed and walked over to Nova. "Hey"

"Hey" Nova said. Then they started to talk as so was the whole team.

Me: Wow…my two missing monkeys are alive…shame about other two… *starts to cry*

Crystal: Awww they might be survived and coming over to meet you

NightFairy: Yeah! Don't worry Debbie!

Antauri: Wow…Now I liked this chapter…Except Crystal kept blushing when ever I speak or look at her.

Me and Sprx: BECAUSE CRYSTAL LOVES YOU!!!!

Crystal: *blushes even more* DEBBIE!! SPRX!!

Otto: *sings* Antauri and Crystal sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!!

Me and Sprx: *laughing* Then robot babies come in baby carriage!

Antauri and Crystal: I WILL GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me, Otto and Sprx: AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away* R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Randomness of the Two Teams

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person with powers lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 11 – Randomness of the Two Teams

After 4 days, both teams went into their robot to sleep. Phil and Gibson were sleeping together in Gibson's room, Nova and Sprx are sleeping in their own room, Crystal are in her room fast asleep as NightFairy are asleep on the floor because she fell out of the bed. (Lol) Chiro is asleep in his room as well as others except Phil and Gibson.

Debbie was awake and is outside getting fresh air as always and it's always peace at night.

Next morning…

About at 5am, Nova was first one to wake in Super Robot as NightFairy woke up too. They both went to do cooking together and also train together. Later on everyone else woke up except Debbie, Phil and Gibson who are still asleep. Everyone else meets up in the main control room, but they noticed 3 monkeys are not here with them.

**In Gibson's room**

Phil and Gibson are still asleep and hugging each other and making noises like 'kissy kissy kissy' then they had their tails wrapped around each other. Both of them started to kiss each other while they are still asleep.

**In Debbie's room**

Debbie is asleep with her teddies but it's a monkey team pushies of Nova, Otto, Gibson, Antauri, Sprx and Chiro. She was having a dream of marriage with Otto even he is her uncle.

**In Main control room**

Sprx, Otto, Chiro, Nova, Madarin, Crystal and NightFairy were worried about Debbie, Gibson and Phil because they didn't wake up. "Should we wake them up?" Nova asked. "They should be up by now." Antauri nodded. "I believe that it would be best to wake them up" he said. "Crystal and NightFairy you will go and wake up Debbie as Nova and Sprx you two wake Phil and Gibson."

Four monkeys walked out as Crystal and NightFairy walked into Debbie's room to wake her up.

**In Debbie's room**

Crystal and NightFairy walked into Debbie's room and opened the door. Then they saw Debbie still asleep with all the hyperforce pushies around her and she is cuddling them. Crystal walked towards Debbie and shook her gently. "Debbie" Crystal said. "Wake up"

Debbie moaned. "5 more minutes…" NightFairy laughed a little, she knows what her leader loves even he's Debbie's uncle. "Debbie, guess what…Otto wants to tell you something important and…he wants to go to the park with you"

Debbie shot up, runs out of her room to Otto as Crystal and NightFairy laughed, and walked out of Debbie's room, when they go there Debbie was on Otto as Otto was lying on the floor.

**In Gibson's room**

Nova and Sprx walked into Gibson's room and saw Phil and Gibson sleeping together, they both laughed and then walked towards the bed and shook Phil and Gibson as then they woke up and screamed. "AHHH!" Gibson and Phil shouted together and saw nova and Sprx laughing their head off. Phil and Gibson went red and got up then walked out to the main control room.

**In main control room**

Everyone except Antauri, Debbie and Otto laughed at Debbie's action when she jumped on Otto. Otto giggled seeing Debbie on him and both of them walked out into Otto's room, Phil and Gibson was looking away and embarrassed of what Nova and Sprx saw

.

Later on, Gibson is working on the experiment as Phil walked up to Gibson. "Hey Gibson looks what I drew!" Phil shouted.

"That's nice, Phil..."

"Hey Gibson, Guess what! I watched a cooking show!"

"Fascinating, Phil"

"Hey Gibson, Guess what I'm Pregnant!"

"Did you just hear-What?!"

Me: OMG PHIL IS PREGNANT!

Gibson: What! In addition, you put Phil and me sleeping in MY ROOM!

Me: hehehehehehehe I wonder what your child will look like!

Sprx, Otto and Chiro: *starts to laugh* Hahaha

Gibson and Phil: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Antauri: R&R....


	12. Chapter 12 E M's attack and SK's virus

This is my 2nd story of SRMTHFG XD no flames please or I will get Antauri on you! xD and it's about me and my brother lol it will be funny later on as there will be great romance! Also I will accept people =P You could be the long lost brothers or sister of Monkey Team Force or just normal person with powers lol

Some I don't own…some are from Monkey Team X and other stories…so yeah…I just borrowed some bits. But the rest I own

PLUS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

SRMTHFG – Monkey Team Force

Chapter 12 – Evil Madarin's attack and SK's Virus

Everyone is doing their own stuff as real Madarin walked to Otto's room and see Debbie is there with him as Otto and Debbie is playing some card games called snap and Debbie seems to be good at it. Debbie saw Madarin and then smiles. "Hey Uncle Madarin!" Debbie said cheerful. "Wanna play snap on card games?" real Madarin smiled and shook his head. "No thanks." He said. "I just want to tell you that dinner is ready and you should sleep Debbie because it's hard day tomorrow."

Debbie moaned. "Aww" she muttered. "Do I have to go to sleep that early?" Madarin nodded and Otto grabbed Debbie and helped her close to him. "Debbie doesn't have to sleep early...she's not a kid." Otto said. "She doesn't have to be like Chiro."

**With Evil Madarin and SK**

Skeleton king is thinking of the plan, as Evil Madarin is somewhere doing something evil. "Hmm...What should I do to destroy those monkeys and the boy...?" he muttered. "Hmm...How about virus...?" He thought about the virus and then he got an idea of injecting virus on one of the virus on one of the monkeys. "Madarin!" SK called. "When you have the chances inject this virus into the pink monkey that's the leader of her own team."

Evil Madarin nodded. "I will master." He said as starting to walk away. "Do not fail me!" SK shouted as evil Madarin walked off, as he took formless with him.

**In Super Robot**

Debbie was about to sleep early until the alarm went off; she woke up and ran to the main control room, as everyone is there even Crystal and NightFairy. "What's going on?" Debbie asked. "Formless attack?" Gibson nodded. "Right lets go everyone." Chiro nodded at Gibson as he went into his hyper mode. "Alright, NightFairy, Debbie, Phil and Crystal you go out with Madarin to save some citizens from Formless." Chiro said. "While we will activate the Super Robot and help you out from there."

Everyone nodded and went to do their stuff, Debbie and her team with Madarin went to help the citizens while the hyperforce are helping with the Super Robot. Debbie saved few of the citizens from the formless with help of her second in command Phil, Madarin have his new weapons that Otto and Debbie built and attacking the other formless, NightFairy and Crystal were helping their friends and backing up if they needed.

After a long battle Evil Madarin appeared with Sakko, evil Madarin attacked Debbie with his weapon and was about to inject the virus (sort of mind control lol) but Phil saw that and attacked evil Madarin. Evil Madarin injected Phil instead of Debbie and Phil were screaming in pain, Debbie was next to her brother and then grew angry and growls at Evil Madarin. Debbie grabbed Evil Madarin by the tail, she paced her pink claw into Evil Madarin's chest, and takes out the heart of Evil Madarin's then squeezed it tight and looks at Evil Madarin who fell down on the ground, as blood is everywhere.

The Hyperforce saw that even her team and Madarin, they never knew that their niece could be that angry; Antauri was even more shocked seeing her daughter that angry.

Debbie threw the heart on the ground and ran over to her brother who is still screaming in pain. "Brother you'll be alright..." She whispered to her brother. "Uncle Gibby will help you." Debbie picked Phil up and carried him to the Super Robot to sick/med bay.

Me: Oh No! My brother is really sick or something!

Sprx: Wow, I never seen you could be THAT angry because of Evil Madarin did something to your brother!

Me: Shut up Uncle Sparky! MY brother saved me!

Antauri: I guess you need the lesson to keep you calmed down like Nova...

Me: I know...

Otto, Nova and Gibson: R&R!


End file.
